To Seek Comfort
by Count Grishnackh
Summary: The Milfanito will always comfort those who are afflicted with Death and the Darkness. The Bearer of the Curse is no exception, only the comfort he seeks is a more intimate and carnal sort...


**My second Dark Souls lemon. There not much else to say, except that the appearance of the Milfanito is relative to any of the 4 in dark souls 2, so you can basically take you pick.**

 **WARNING: contains graphic sexual content. Also FromSoftware owns Dark Souls not me.**

* * *

"You silenced that accursed singing..."

Said the young maiden who sat down right in front of him as he was facing her sitting down on the ground on his knees. She was known as Milfanito, much like the other similar women the bearer of the curse had encountered during his travels. Now he had come to her after slaying a horrific creature that seemed to have been bothering her and her kin.

The songstress he was speaking to now was thanking him for that. And he knew all too well how, considering the fact that he came here to " seek comfort"

"I thank you for your valient efforts" she said smiling, looking up at him sweetly. " However I believe, there is much much better way for me to express my gratitude to thee. I hope thou shalt allow it"

The Knight grinned behind his helmet, this was exactly what he wanted to hear. So he nooded "yes" in response as he took of his gauntlets, to uncover his bare hands.

"Well then, I will do my best to sooth your troubles..." She replied crawling towards him. Once she was close she reached out to lift his helmet and placed it aside, reveling his unhollowd handsome young face. The smile on her face only widened. "To reward you for your selfless action"

With that he leaned in to press her lips against his in a soft kiss. One he returned as her tongues now mingled together now , rubbing and swirling in sync. Her arms locked around the back of his next to deepen the lip lock while his own hands gently stroked her bare shoulders.

This wasn't the first time he had done things like this with one of the Milfanito. After all they were suppose to bring comfort to those afflicted by death and the dark, something he clearly was. Only the comfort they give him was more of a sexual sort. Something he was glad of as his adventures did leave him longing for physical closeness and it also meant he couldn't have a romantic relationship with anyone even if he want to.

While he didn't have any profound emotions attached to these woman, he did admire their resolve to help others and of course find them very ravishing. No suprise considering their voluptuous figures and flawless fair skin. For now they severed his purpose well, satisfying his hungry for intimacy and they all also seemed happy to oblige him.

This was evident by how she was moaning pleasurably into his mouth as their tongues continued to danced with one another with lascivious intent. All this continued as he pushed her, laying her down on the ground. He straddled her waist and remained on lustful kissing continued while she started clutching at his thick leather and metal armor as heat radiated through her body.

The bearer could also feel himself becoming more and more aroused. His aching erection trapped in his leggings as he continued the intense lip lock with the songstress beneath. His hands descending to caress her curvaceous body wrapped in a loose fitting dress as he pulled away from their rather passionate kiss. Then he leaned down to place soft nips and pecks on the soft skin of her throat as his hands continued to travel lower.

She let out soft sighs of delight as he continued to scatter kisses on the middle, of her neck as she arched her head back to give him better access. Fire began to stir in her loins as she felt his hands undo the slash holding her gown together, before pulling at her clothing. His hands grasping at the top of her long skirt and started to tug it upwards, until bunching it up to her hips. Thus reveling her long, toned legs and supple ass.

Soon he undid her dress, propping himself to sit up before pulling it up and over her head. He then threw it aside, leaving the voluptuous woman beneath him completely naked. The smile on her face only widen as she watched him hastily take off his armor bit by bit. After some time he had gotten rid of all of it and now stood before her in all his chiseled glory and a hard cock.

He then leaned down with their nude bodies now mere inches apart, with that he once more pressed his lips against hers. Their tongues danced together her hands gently massaging the hard muscles on his chest and abdomen as one of his own hand cupped her ample breast. She let out moans into his mouth as his fingers rubbed and squeezed her tit.

His other hand reached gently caressing her belly as it moved lower. Eventually he grasped her left thigh and spread her legs apart. He then prodded the tip of his solid member against her wet pussy, before entering it. The Milfanito moaned again, this time much louder as the warrior was slowly inserting his erection in her vaginal passage. Pleasure starting to build up for both of them as their tongues still mingled

A few seconds later his hard cock was fully sheathed inside her tight cunt, as they parted from their kiss. She laid back with a sigh of euphoria, her body arching a little bit as her cunt walls tightened around his hard shaft. It was only amplified more when he started to thrust his dick in and out of her slick snatch, gradually gaining speed.

The Milfanito simply let him have his way with her body, writhing under him as he was driving his cock into her tight cunt. Letting him pin her down with both of his hands forcing her arms down on the ground as thier fingers were locked together. He even leaned down and once again started to pepper her neck with soft pecks and nips as she leaned her head back to give him better access.

He always like this feeling, of being intimate with a woman. The many pleasures he felt from simply observing her beauty and touching her in such indecent ways. The taste and touch of her soft skin as he continued his ministrations and her vaginal walls tightened around his shaft in time to his hard thrusts into her tight snatch.

Her gasps and cries of ecstasy only increased in volume as he sped up more and more. In contrast the Knight was only breathing heavily, not making nearly as much noise as he continued to pound his solid shaft in and out of her pussy. All the while their naked bodies were pressed together as his lips move to place kisses on the silky skin of her throat.

She then wrapped her legs around his waist and began to push back against his hard thrusts, letting him penetrate her even deeper and increasing the mounting sensations of euphoria for both of them. He grunted as he felt her vaginal passage contracted around his pistoning erection and sped up his movements even more.

Her hands were exploring his body, gently rubbing and massaging his hard muscled as kept on pumping his hard member into her vaginal passage. He very much liked the feeling of her soft caresses almost as much as liked to ravage her voluptuous body with his solid shaft and trail kissess slong her velvety soft skin while their bodies moved in a synchronised rythm.

Loud moans now echoed throughout the room, as he was swiftly thrusting his hard cock in and out of her constrainting cunt. From her loud cries of rapture he could tell that she was rather close to her impending climax and while he was much quieter than her in contrast he could also feel his orgasm slowly approaching.

He smiled contently against her silken skin as he continued to traced tender pecks and nips around her neck. Listening to her melodic voice as her curvaceous form writhed underneath him and rocked back and forth a little bit as he was ramming his dick into her drooling nether lips. The Milfanito was still gently rubbing the hard muscles of his chest as their bodies were still intertwined together.

His muscled chest pressed against her ample breasts as their coupling only intensifies more and more. His teeth sank into her soft flesh as he bit the side of her throat and began to pound her with everything he had. His hands pinning her down on the ground, tightening around her wrists as he was pumping his erection in and out of her tightening snatch as it started to throb inside her.

Now he was moving as fast as he could, impaling her wet pussy over and over again with his solid shaft. Her screams of wanton pleasure was the only thing he could hear besides the sound of their lovemaking. Both of their bodies pressed against one another, his hard muscles pushing against her soft skin as their shared climax would soon be upon them.

And indeed it's was only a few seconds later when she screamed out in the wake of her orgasm. Her legs clamping around his waist as their snatch clenched similarly clenched around his cock as it started to shoot it's load of white hot cum into her body. He groaned let out a loud groan on her neck as he continued to ejaculate into her viaginal lips.

She shuddered and trembled beneath him as he continued to fill her with me more sperm. The warmth in her loins increasing as her cunt walls squeezed out every last drop of warm jizz out of his hard cock and into the inermost depts of her body. Letting out quiet sighs of pleasure as their shared climax continued and soon subsided.

It was only a few moments later when he fully collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily as the act of copulation took its toll on him. Yet it all felt, so good at the same time, this pleasent sensation as he took a much needed rest after days of constant fighting. Quietly enjoying the warm afterglow of his orgasm and the closeness of her velvety skin beneath his prone form.

She even help him relax as she was gently stroking his hair, and welcoming him to let himself go more and more. It was a offer he was gladly accepting as his hard, rough body was pressed against the silky, smooth body of his lover. His face burned in her neck as drowsiness was starting to take hold.

"Stay here for some time and indulge thyself" she whispered sweetly, reassuringly and casting him a serene smile, however he could not see it from his current position. "For I know you have long suffered from the darkness. Take your rest upon me and I shall sing for you, my dear."

And true to her word she drew him nearer towards herself as close as possible before leaning back on the ground and began to sing to him a her usual soothing song. This however did not surprise him one bit, after all this wasn't the first time he had spent some intimate time with the Milfanito.

They would sing for him and gently lull him to sleep in their loving embrace. He didn't didn't even have to worry about monsters attatck him while asleep as their singing seems to drive, those malicious creatures away or at least pacify them. Something he learned while traversing the shrine of Amana.

This was why he closed his eyes and let loose completely. Taking comfort in the feeling of her soft skin and voluptuous body underneath him as he laid on top of her, his chiseled chest pushing against her ample breasts. The light of the brightbugs as they were fluttering in a dance to the sweet melody of her voice as she sang for him and him alone.

He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, before falling asleep listening to her lullaby. In the end, the bearer of the curse found some form of solace in the arms of the Milfanito. She who brings comfort to those afflicted with death and the darkness...

* * *

 **Also I might just make another chapter, but not really sure. Please leave your opinions in the form of a review or private message.**


End file.
